Geolocation information may be acquired, processed, and displayed using global positioning system receivers and other systems employing, for example, triangulation based upon timing signals, phase shifts, signal strengths, and/or other parameters associated with radio frequency signals. Such geolocation receivers and systems may employ software operating systems to control hardware that acquires and processes geolocation information, and may suffer from geolocation information loss when the operating system (OS) is corrupt or otherwise unavailable.
The small size and weight of a mobile computing device may render it particularly vulnerable to loss and theft. A mobile device OS may, for example, be removed by an unauthorized party after the device is lost or stolen (“missing”). Sensitive data stored on the device may be compromised in this situation.